


Online

by HeyxItsxAli



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyxItsxAli/pseuds/HeyxItsxAli
Summary: Connor is recommended that he starts posting videos on YouTube to vent about his work. He didn’t expect anything to come from it.





	Online

Connor was a normal police detective. His main flaw was that he was riddled with PTSD among other mental illnesses such as depression. He had been going to therapy since he was shot on a beautiful balcony overlooking main Detroit during a hostage situation. He had made friends with his therapist and was able to talk to them about multiple things outside of his line of work, so when they suggested he starts posting YouTube videos as an outlet for his thoughts of his work and to show how truly difficult it can be, he was perplexed.

He didn’t understand why he was given this advice. Sure, YouTube was still a very popular site, but no one would’ve been interested in watching the stuff he had to produce. Just imagining it made him bored, “Hey guys, so today I did three hours of paper work because someone -stares aggressively at a coworker- decided to almost get shot!” Actually, he could imagine that a lot of teens would enjoy that humour. 

Needless to say, he starts posting short videos of him describing his week and the unpredictability of some cases without revealing too much information. A year into his channels life he hits 3000 subscribers, which he learnt through his therapist which he sees less often. Connor was bewildered. He never thought of the possibility of his channel gaining a following, let alone a small success. 

It was only when he was messaged by a more successful youtuber when his channel changed.


End file.
